


Smut time smut time

by pop_rox_007



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:27:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26516683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pop_rox_007/pseuds/pop_rox_007
Summary: Teehee teeeheee I wrote smut for smut in return





	Smut time smut time

Isseru sighs getting ready for this stupid highblood masquerade ball. He knew he expected some people there he wasn’t too fond of. But tonight, tonight he knew it would be fun.

He walks with Mustus to the ball. His hand is poked revealing his Violet blood. A few people behind him he hears a particular annoying Purple blood. 

“Oh myy ggod thts ltne ts tnsufferable” the purple blood says. Isseru turns To face the purple blood seeing Talorn. The lower half of the highbloods? Complaining? Bull shit.

Isseru decides to ignore it and walk into the amazing ball. Of course. He saw Danela. She’s here without a date? Psshhh she probably couldn’t get one. He ignores it. Not wanting to cause a scene with a certain fuchsia blood He goes over to the food table grabbing a cup of vodka and downing it. Yep one of those nights.   
(Time slip because I’m also lazy)  
Isseru a lot more drunker sees a purple blood one he assumed he knew. He walks over and drunkenly kisses him.

“Heyy what the fuck Tsseru gget off of me!” Talorn yells before being smothered in kisses. 

“Talorn shut up you look.... so fucking hot tonight” Isseru grabs Talorn’s cheek.

“!sseru? Y0u g00d?” Broyla asks he ignores her.

“No seriouslyy are yyou like high or some shtt?” Talorn asks. 

“I’m not. But I fucking want you” Isseru kisses him again. 

(Skip this bit for noncon)  
“Watt Tssa- as much as T love you There’s no where to fuck” Talorn says in a low voice to not alert Broyla.

“I no a place” Issa smirks

Talorn looks up at him. Isseru smirks dragging him to a personal room in the venue where they’re alone. Isseru takes off his mask taking Talorn’s off as well drifting down to Talorn’s pants. 

Talorn looks at him. “Tsseru T w- ahhhh~” he blushes a dark purple as Isseru begins to rub Talorn’s bulge through his pants.

Isseru smirks as he kneads and rubs Talorn’s bulge. He with one swift motion unbuttons and takes Talorn’s pants off. He begins to rub Talorn’s bulge more. “Grrrr... Tssa A-A-Ahhh!” He moans out as Isseru begins to suck on his bulge. He runs a hand through Isseru’s hair grazing the base of Isseru’s horns not that it’s hard with the small round horns. 

Isseru moans vibrating Talorn’s bulge. Talorn’s bulge drips purple into Isseru’s mouth. As Talorn begins to get closer Isseru pulls his bulge out. “Uggh you Tnsufferable little-“ Isseru gets up and winks a little at Talorn. He runs a finger along the folds of Talorn’s nook. Talorn blushes a deep purple. “A-Ahhh~” Talorn moans. Isseru unbuttons his own pants his bulge out and dripping. 

Talorn looks up at Isseru. Isseru begins to softly and slowly kiss his neck pushing his bulge into Talorn. Talorn moans out as Isseru stains Talorn’s neck with purple and begins to slowly thrust in and out of his nook. Isseru smirks beginning to get a rhythm of pounding Talorn’s nook. “You’ve thot about this before? Haven’t you?” He asks with a smirk. Anything to inflate the massive ego.

“YY-YYes Ahhh~” he reaches his orgasm soon followed by Isseru. 

Isseru rather then sending the two of them downstairs. He pulls out and buttons his pants up. 

“Lunler... is going... to kill me.” Talorn pants staring at the ceiling in disbelief. Sex. With her ex. Not that he cared but that’s fearful having to deal with her and her insufferable moirail. Well their moirail. Isseru cuffs his shirt up and kisses Talorn.


End file.
